Mejor que las rosas
by Syringen
Summary: Lily ha recibido rosas todos los San Valentín que ha estado en Hogwarts. Este año, sin embargo, el regalo de su admirador secreto será muy diferente. One-shot


Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío.

Dedicado a todas las personas que celebran San Valentín.

**

* * *

**

**Mejor que las rosas**

* * *

El cartel pegado a la puerta anunciaba el esperado día. Las palabras en rojo daban a conocer los precios de todas las cosas que podían comprarse para ese día… ese año se planeaba un Día de San Valentín demasiado Muggle para algunos magos sangre pura.

Se vendían rosas y chocolates, había un servicio de entregas y sobretodo, para los más tímidos, un sistema de anonimato.

Ella parecía no estar intensada en el ajetreo que había llenado los salones y pasillos hasta ese momento. Estaba sentada esperando.

Febrero era un mes hermoso en Hogwarts. Las plantas comenzaban a salir de entre la nieve y se podía salir a pasear sin necesitar el gran abrigo. Ella estaba sentada en un banco del tercer jardín. Frente a ella se veía el lago de dónde se alzaba una capa de bruma, era temprano, ella estaba sentada allí desde hacía una hora, espera que amaneciera.

Dejó el libro que leía a un lado y se fijó en las montañas detrás del lago, por allí saldría el sol en minutos. El verde espectral que lo anunciaba ya se veía sobre las colinas y las nubes comenzaban a formarse sobre su cabeza.

Lily Evans tenía diecisiete años. Su aspecto era tan inusual como su carácter. Por ambas cosas solía atraer las miradas de sus compañeros.

¿No crees que es muy temprano- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Lily sonrió suavemente.

-James Potter… ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte. ¿Te importa si me siento?

Lily negó, se hizo a un lado y le sonrió al chico.

¿Qué haces aquí afuera- preguntó el merodeador.

-Espero a que amanezca. Es mi tradición para las fechas de mención general.

James no preguntó nada más. Lily no esperó que hablara de nuevo. Giró su cara hacia las montañas y continuó viendo la salida lenta del sol.

¿No te gusta San Valentín- preguntó el chico.

-No creo que ello, no creo que hoy se deben dar regalos, no veo por qué…- Lily dirigió sus ojos al chico.- No me gustan las celebraciones populares.

James Potter no dijo más. A él le gustaba Lily Evans desde que la había visto el primer día de clase. Hasta el año pasado jamás se había podido considerar amigo de la chica. El también giró su vista hacía el lago. El verde del cielo pasaba lentamente a un amarillo suave, el sol comenzaba a asomar su cabeza.

-Nunca pensé que no te gustara San Valentín. De otra forma no te habría mandado rosas todos los años. Creo que sé muy poco sobre ti.

La chica se volteó sorprendida.

¿Tú- preguntó¿Tú eras mi admirador secreto- soltó una risita divertida.- James Potter me mandaba rosas… de seguro soy la envidia de todas las chicas de este colegio. ¿Este año también recibiré alguna?

-No este año no.

Lily asintió.

-No te enfades.- dijo con el tono cantarino que solía usar.- me encantaban.

-No estoy molesto.- le comentó James. Ella le sonrió. Esa sonrisa derretía a James quien sin embargo se quedo impasible y regresó sus ojos a las montañas.

¿Entonces- preguntó ella.¿Por qué este año no habrÿ

-Pensé en darte otro regalo.- contestó enigmático.

Lily ya no estaba interesada en el amanecer. Hacía poco se había dado cuenta de que sentía por aquel chico algo más que amistad o que el antiguo odio. Saber que durante tantos años él le había mandado rosas la llenaba de alegría.

James mientras tanto estaba nervioso. Había planead todo. Sabía que ella estaría allí. Sabía que le gustaba ver el amanecer… y no era cierto que supiera poco sobre Lily Evans. Sabía que cuando estaba concentrada solía jugar con su cabello, que cuando se ponía nerviosa mordía su labio inferior… que cuando estaba feliz reía sin pudor alguno. Le gustaba cada gesto de la chica. Cada palabra que le daba… todo lo gustaba.

¿quieres saber- le preguntó.

¿Qué- contestó ella sin entender.

-Que es tu regalo.

-Me encantaría.

El sol ya se asomaba sobre las montañas. El cielo había tomado un color dorado que iba deformándose hasta volverse rosa y naranja. Parecía que explotaba y esa fiesta de colores era el resultado. Las nubes parecían chispas arrojadas por un prestidigitador al cielo, sólo para adornar más aquel momento. El viento frío de la mañana movió la poca nieve que quedaba en el lugar.

-Es una sorpresa, pero creo que no importara que la veas antes de esta tarde.

¿Qué hay esta tarde- ya estaba picada por la curiosidad tal como él se lo esperaba. Era el momento de la verdad.

¿Tal vez una visita a Hogsmade- preguntó con suavidad.

Lily giró su cara mirándolo. Hasta ese momento había tenido los ojos fijos en el cielo. El viento comenzó a levantar la nieve. Ésta parecía tomar los colores del cielo, pero Lily ya no se fijaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la persona frente a ella.

James sonrió, no resistió más y atravesó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

Se besaron. Con el amanecer a sus espaldas y la nieve danzante a su alrededor.

Pronto se alejaron. Se miraron un momento a los ojos. Lily sonrió. James que había esperado todo menos esa sonrisa, sintió que le estallaba el corazón. Sonrió a su vez.

Lily giró y miró el amanecer que se terminaba. El cielo se volvía lentamente azul. La joven se levantó. Tomó su libro y luego miró a James.

-Ya van a abrir las puertas del comedor ¿vienes- extendió su mano. James no intentó preguntarle nada. Ninguno de los dos pensó que necesitaran de la pregunta.

Abrazados regresaron al castillo. Antes de entrar Lily murmuró al oído de James.

-El regalo de este año me gustó mucho más que las rosas.- y con una risita de felicidad entró al colegio. James la siguió con una sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo para la fecha. Como no se me ocurría nada especial decidí comenzar a escribir lo que saliera y esto fue.

Syringen

ALCS

* * *


End file.
